Some liquid crystal display devices have a partial drive function that rewrites a specific portion of a display screen at a lower frequency than those for other portions. Partial drive is used, for example, when a moving image is displayed at a central portion of a display screen, and still images are displayed as background images at the top and bottom of the moving-image display region. For example, the moving-image display region is rewritten at a frequency of 60 Hz, and the still-image display region are rewritten at a frequency of 5 Hz. By thus setting a lower rewrite frequency for the still-image display region than normal, the number of times a drive circuit operates is reduced, enabling to reduce the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display device that performs partial drive is described in, for example, Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device that suppresses flicker having one-half frequency of a frame frequency by changing a counter electrode potential 2k times during one frame period, when k partial display regions where rewriting is performed at a normal frequency are set on a display screen.